


Envy

by Merella



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Physical Abuse, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merella/pseuds/Merella
Summary: Delilah wants to reclaim what was her's.
Relationships: Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: Beware this story is about a woman who wants to be in an abusive relationship. No one should want that.
> 
> Disclaimer: Like many fans before me I officially proclaim “I own none of the places, characters, concepts etc. in this story-- they all belong to VivziePop." 
> 
> Except Delilah… She is my own creation.

Envy

When a demon was angry the level of their power became more pronounced. The more strength the creature possessed the further the energy could radiate. To be within miles of an enraged Overlord was a truly terrifying sensation for any lesser being.

Anyone who felt even a hint of that power was smart to disappear. So the studio halls were empty when Hell’s Overlord of lust and pornography stalked them.

Once the moth demon came to a pair of massive doors they opened with an unholy force. Lights instantly revealed a spacious room decorated with garish colors and lascivious paintings. Outside the plate glass window glowed the neon lights of Pentagram City.

As black boot met the plush carpet his eyes instantly fell on the centerpiece of the office. The Overlord’s fanged mouth contorted into a vicious sneer.

“Get the fuck off my desk.”

Without hesitation long legs gracefully moved to the front of the ornate furniture. High heels floated gracefully to the floor. As the shapely figure moved forward hips swayed invitingly. The smooth silk of lingerie danced with each movement.

“I missed you, Daddy.” Delilah said in a seductive tone. “You’re sweet little girl is here.”

The calm she portrayed hid a pounding in her chest and doubtful mind.

“I’ll always be here…” Large eyes remained locked on heart-shaped glasses until the sinner was within arm’s reach. “…Unlike that naughty Angel Dust.” a hint of venom was attached to the last two words.

One of Valentino’s upper hands shot up, fingers swiftly latching onto the face of the lesser demon. Her body tensed as Delilah forced herself not to put up any protest. The grip tighten enough that tiny drops of blood were forming at the points of abuse.

“That spider slut makes me more in an hour than you ever did in a week!”

Tears were barely fought back. “But the news…” she choked out. “That hotel.”

The reply of “I don’t give a shit.” was heard as Delilah was tossed roughly to the floor.

Taking no time to recover from the fall the sinner scrambled forward to clutch the furry hem of Valentino’s robe.

“Please, Mister Valentino, I can be better.” With the plea salty liquid came pouring down and took heavy mascara with it. Soon the mixture joined the black and white of the zebra printed material.

Unseen by Delilah Valentino made a small slender shape form between the fingers of his upper hand. Once the cigarette had fully materialized a bright red glow came to one of its ends. The Overlord took a long drag then blew out crimson smoke. It hung in the air in the form of a long ribbon.

The air was cut from Delilah’s throat. Her mind surged with panic as the sinner felt her body lift. She moved to grab at the smoke in a desperate bid for leverage. Two more tendrils sprang from the ribbon to wrap around slender wrists.

Once again Delilah locked eyes with her pimp. “J… Just tell me what… Wha…What to… do. I’ll… I’ll do everything you say.”

Delilah gasped with shock when the smoke pulled her inches from the Overlord’s face.

“Damn fucking right you’ll do what I say.” The lesser demon winced as spittle hit her face. “And I say your sorry ass will never be on top again.”

Fresh tear flowed down Delilah’s cheeks. She could see the furious face in front of her. Its mouth was moving but her ears heard no words.

The next thing she did hear was her own words. “Daddy, I love you.”

Valentino growled as he let the smoke fade away, sending Delilah back to the floor.

“Get out of my office, you stupid whore. I’m sick of your crap.”

Barely able to keep her face off the carpet Delilah pulled air into her lungs. Each time she exhaled she fought the desire to cry yet again. Once her breathing evened out Delilah rose to a shaky stand. Without turning around the sinner made her way to the office doors.  
************

Delilah stared at her faint reflection in the glass that protected one of the many Angel Dust posters that decorated the studio. She remembered the swell of pride when it was her image gracing those framed pieces of paper.

An unconscious fist was created then pulled back. With a snarl Delilah punched into the glass.

_One day Daddy will realize who should be his favorite._

End

**Author's Note:**

> Before Angel Dust Hell's most popular porn star was Delilah.
> 
> In the early 1930s she was a legitimate actress that slept with producers and directors to get parts. One of these encounters lead to a pregnancy. Not wanting her career to be derailed Delilah went to a back alley abortionist. She died on his make shift operating table.
> 
> After arriving in Hell Delilah quickly navigated a new path to stardom. She considered her life perfect until an unknown spider demon caught the attention of Overlord Valentino.


End file.
